Beside Me
by Phantom Traveler
Summary: Sam and Dean have come a long way scince they avenged their parents' death by killing the yellow eyed demon, but when Dean's life falls apart for the second time he knows there is always one person he can count on to be there for him no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry! Get her to the emergency room!"

"What's going on!"

"Please sir, this is serious, we'll let you know as soon as we do!"

"That's my wife, I want to know now!"

"Mr. Winchester, we need you to have a seat so we can help your wife and child!"

Dean punched the wall in anger. He put his hands behind his head and paced the tiny waiting room across from the emergency room. He could see nurses and doctors rushing about in the room, worried looks on their faces. A doctor walked out of the room and approached Dean.

"Mr. Winchester?" he asked.

"It's Dean."

"Dean, I need some information if we're going to help your wife."

"Ya, what do want?" replied Dean, scared for his family. It had taken so long for Dean to finally settle down after killing the demon that destroyed his family. He didn't know what to do with himself. Finally, he found himself a pretty girl and they got married. After just three months of marriage, they were going to have their first child. Now, his dream for a happy family was falling apart.

"What time did your wife start having contractions?" asked the doctor.

"2:00 a.m." replied Dean, "Her mom told us that we didn't have to rush to the hospital, the labour would take a while! We came as soon as we could! It's only been an hour! What's going on!"

"Mr. Winchester, Dean, you do understand that your wife has gone into premature labour, she's not due for another month and a half." asked the doctor.

"Yes, I do." replied Dean.

"Well, premature labours require more caution than labours that are closer to the mothers due date." explained the doctor.

"Doctor, tell me what the hell is going on!" Dean yelled.

"Your wife has gone into a coma of sorts, caused by the shock of something. Possibly the pain of labour or the earliness of the labour. She is unresponsive." the doctor said slowly.

"Oh my God!" breathed Dean moving towards the emergency room, " You have to help her!"

"Please Sir, you can't go in there." said the doctor, moving in front of Dean.

"I have to see her!"

Machines in the emergency room started going crazy, lights flashing and beeping that would drive you crazy, but all Dean could think about was Jennifer, lying in the bed, carrying his baby.

A nurse opened the door, " Doctor, we need you in here!"

Dean tried to push his way through the door after the doctor.

"Security!" yelled the doctor. Two men in uniforms rushed to grab Dean. The doctor entered the emergency room. Dean couldn't see what they were doing as he tried to fight off secrurity. Sam arrived in the hall and ran to Dean, pushing the security guards off of his brother.

"What's happening, Dean!" asked Sam, sounding worried.

"I don't know!" Dean replied before entering the emergency room.

"Doctor..." started Dean.

The doctor looked up at Dean, sympathy in his eyes. Dean could hear a baby crying in the back of the room, but he could not see it.

"Time of birth, 3:11 a.m." the doctor looked down at Jennifer," Time of death, 3:12 a.m."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dean stumbled out of the emergency room. This wasn't real, this couldn't happen to him, Dean Winchester. God had taken everything that was important to him except Sammy. His mother, his father, now his wife were gone and there was nothing he could do for any of them.

"Dean?" asked Sam worriedley," Dean what's going on, is Jennifer okay? Dean?"

Dean just stared at him blankly as the doctor came out of the room and explained to Sam that there was nothing they could have done for Jennifer, but they were able to save her baby. Sam tried to talk to Dean, tried to let Dean know he was there for him, but Dean gave no response, nothing to even hint that he knew his brother was there. Dean stumbled over to one of the chairs in the waiting room and missed it completely. Sam hurried over and picked his brother up off the floor. Dean couldn't believe what people kept telling him. There was nothing they could do to help his wife, nothing to help the woman who had given his life significant meaning.

"Dean?" repeated Sam, "Dean, man, say something!"

"She's gone." said Dean plainly, even calmly. Suddenly he collapsed into Sam arms, breaking down and crying for the first time in twenty years. Sam stood there for ten minutes, waiting for Dean to pull himself together.

"Dean?" asked Sam, no longer able to bear the weight of a 36 year old man.

Dean immediately stood up straight, no longer relying on Sam to hold him up.

"Ya, sorry man." said Dean, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Dean, I'm so sorry but dude, you have a son that needs you in there." replied Sam, sympathetically.

"A son?" asked Dean.

"Ya, go see him." urged Sam.

Dean went into the room and asked to see his son. The doctor went to get him and Dean looked back towards the door. He came back into the waiting room.

"Hey Sam?" asked Dean.

"Ya?" asked Sam.

"Come with me?" asked Dean, a look of total loss in his eyes. Sam didn't say anything, he didn't need to, and followed Dean.

The hospital let Sam, Dean, and the baby have their own waiting room to stay in. The doctor explained that they needed to keep the baby at the hospital for 48 hours, just to make sure that there were no complications. After that Dean could take his son home.

"Dean, you two can stay with me, Stacey, and the girls for a while. We'll help you for the first while, we're experienced with kids." offered Sam.

"Thanks, Sammy."

"Mr. Winchester?" asked the doctor.

"Dean."

"Dean, would you like a moment to say good-bye to your wife?" asked the doctor.

"Oh, uh, yes." replied Dean, handing the baby to Sam.

The doctor exited the room and Dean started to follow him.

"Hey, Dean?" asked Sam.

"Huh?"

"What are you going to name him?" asked Sam.

"Jen and I picked it out a long time ago," said Dean fondly, "It's Lucas." 


	3. Chapter 3

"DAD! Come on, hurry up, we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming, jeez!"

Lucas was leaning out of the shiny, black Impala and calling to Dean who was trying to pull his boots on as fast as he could.

It had been almost sixteen years since Dean's wife and Lucas' mother had died but they were still living at Sam's place and felt no need to change the living arrangements. Dean wasn't home a lot because he was always at "work", as he told Lucas. In reality, Dean went off for months at a time to hunt demons, the only job he had ever known. Dean and Sam had decided not to tell any of their children about the horrors that were a big part of their fathers' lives until the youngest of them turned sixteen. The time to tell them was drawing near as Lucas, the youngest, had his birthday coming up in two weeks time.

Dean locked the door to the house and ran to the Impala.

"When are you going to get a new car, Dad, this thing is so old. I'm surprised that it still runs." Said Lucas as his father climbed into the drivers seat and turned on the ignition. Sam, sitting in the passenger seat shook his head. Sam's youngest daughter, Elizabeth, sat in the back seat next to Lucas. At seventeen, she was a real tom boy and loved sports.

"Hey, come one, this is the greatest car in the world, I'm never getting rid of it!" Said Dean defensively. "Respect the classics, man!"

Lucas rolled his eyes and Dean pulled out of the driveway, Metallica blasting through the speakers. The car ride was long and stuffy. There was plenty of room but in the heat of July the warm air rushing in through the windows did nothing but make them more uncomfortable. When they finally arrived Lucas and Elizabeth were itching to get out of the car but Dean locked the doors so that Sam could recite his rules.

"Ok, before we go in remember, do not go anywhere without an adult, "

"Make sure EVERYONE knows where you are going and don't spend any more than forty dollars on souvenirs." recited Lucas, Elizabeth, and Dean at the same time. Dean unlocked the doors and they all got out.

"Very funny, Dean." said Sam going to the front of the car, not at all impressed. "I want them to listen to me and all you do is make fun of it."

"Come on, Sammy, loosen up. They're sixteen and seventeen years old! You have to give them a bit of space or they'll rebel! At least that's what I would do." laughed Dean. Lucas and Elizabeth joined them. "Alright guys, lets go see some football!"

"Wooh!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HAHAHAHA! I know, that was awesome!" said Elizabeth loudly.

"Shhh." said Sam as he put the key in the lock of his front door, "Mom's sleeping don't wake her up!" He opened the door and the four of them tip-toed into the house. The hall light turned on and Stacey was standing at the other end in her pajamas.

"Did you have fun?" she asked walking towards them.

"Ya, it was so cool! They won!" said Lucas, excitedly. Stacey smiled.

"Were you waiting up for us?" asked Sam, putting his coat in the closet.

"No, I was still up but I Ellen called this afternoon. She has another job for you, Dean." replied Stacey.

"Again?" groaned Lucas. "Can't she call someone else? You can't be the only welder in the world, you have only been home for a week!"

"Sorry buddy, duty calls." said Dean. Lucas was tired of his dad leaving all the time. He made a promise to himself years ago, that he would never, under any circumstances, become a welder like his father. They expected too much of him and he was always away from his family. He put his coat in the closet and went to his bedroom in the basement.

"You should go to bed too, Lizzy." said Stacey. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, she was seventeen and didn't need to be told when to go to bed, but she went anyway.

Once they heard Elizabeth close her bedroom door the three adults sat down in the living room.

"What did Ellen say?" asked Dean.

"She thought it might be a dopleganger down in Stockdale,Texas." replied Stacey, sipping her tea.

"Great," said Dean sarcastically." That will take days and Lucas' birthday is coming up."

"Are we still going to follow the plan, then?" asked Stacey, looking skeptic.

"Sixteen is old enough to handle the truth." replied Dean," is Lauren still coming home for his Lucas' birthday?"

"Yes, I talked to her yesterday." replied Sam."It's time they found out and with Lauren home it will be convenient to tell them all together."

Stacey finished her tea. "Ok, well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Dean, we'll watch Lucas closely while your gone."

"Thanks. Goodnight."


End file.
